imperial archives
by white1498
Summary: this is an archive of worlds and other things that are among the strangest and most unique in the Imperium and by extension the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Identification Number: **************************

Section being accessed: ********

Segmentum: ***********

Sector: *********

Sub-sector: ****

World: Reliquum

World type: civilized-death

Unique resources: Dust (energy propellant)

Other resources: imperial regiments, war material, hunters

census

Population: 9,000,000

Human: 5,000,000

Abhuman (Faunus): 4,000,000

Planetary notices

· Hunters act not only at military units but also planetary law enforcement.

· Hunters are equipped with custom build weapons.

· Never insult a Faunus when one is present ever. (the last foreman to do that had to be scraped off the sidewalk of a local planetary capital.)

· Hunters are only to be recruited into imperial regiments as volunteer special forces, ONLY. (the departmento munitorum is still recovering from that time over three hundred hunters were conscripted into service in M35, 366.)

· If you see any part of the populous with silver eyes call it in immediately the inquisition will take it from there. (refer to the Crimson Blood Rose Conflict for any further answers on this subject.)

· Hunter units work well when attached to are: Death Korps, Steel Legion, Desert Raiders, and First-born regiments.

· There are only four imperial strongholds on Reliquum and each stronghold is located in the planetary capitals.

· The reason why Reliquum is a civilized-death world is, because of the advanced technology that is legal by way of the cult of mars and the local demonic incisions that remain outside the capitals.

· Reliquum can only pay tithes once every decade, however, taxes are paid every year.

· Never travel outside the capital without a force of at least eight space marines.

· The local demons are locally called Grimm.

· Never insult a hunter in public if you were not born on the world that WILL get you lynched for insulting the enforcers of peace on Reliquum.

· Space marines can not recruit from this world because the citizens of this world see artificial bioengineering as heresy.

Imperial Codex: The Crimson Blood Rose Conflict

The Crimson Blood Rose Conflict has the entire sector on high alert for those with silver eyes on Reliquum, because this war almost destroyed the entire sector. An unsanctioned psyker with silver eyes was put under rather extreme stress that the psyker by pure accident opened a warp gate. since the planet was the only source of dust Death Korps and Iron Guard were sent to retake the entire planet with a constant stream of troops and supplies to the planet surface. after three hundred years of slow, grinding and rather destructive warfare, the psyker that opened the warp gate was pure luck knocked out due to exhaustion and was transported to Terra to be sanctioned. after the psyker was sanctioned it was sent back to Reliquum to locate and train psykers in the sector to prevent a repeat of The Crimson Blood Rose Conflict from occurring ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Identification Number: **************************  
Section being accessed: ********  
Segmentum: ***********  
Sector: *********  
Sub-sector: ****  
World: Mortem  
World type: Imperial war forage  
Unique resources: Aldar crystals (artificial high explosive)  
Other resources: imperial regiments, artillery shells, demolition charges and other explosive ordinance  
census  
Population: 1,000,000  
Human: 1,000,000  
Abhuman: 0  
Planetary notices

never drop an Aldar crystal. (the last adept to drop one had to be scraped off the walls and ceiling)

the forage is not run by the mechanicus, but rather the imperial guard of the segmentium.

the only off-world regiments allowed to be deployed planetside are Death Korps, Iron Guard, Maccabian Janissaries and Void Guard. (for the reason please see the report of the incident including 1 steel legion tank with a full crew, 15 Aldar crystal tipped shells, 1 bottle of M32.999 felic vilorc whiskey, 3 Terran chickens and 2 sacks of potatoes or as its known locally as the steel potato incident and yes the techpriests are still comatose from the incident)

never drink the local water its laced with toxic dust from Aldar crystal production.

always ware a Death grade respirator while outside. (the air is naturally toxic to humans)

Imperial Codex: The Steel Potato Incident

The Steel Potato Incident is one of the most unique instances of what **never** to do inside of a tank. One of the crew decided to play a prank on a commissar assigned to keep the tank crew inline. The crewman gave the commissar a bottle of M32.999 felic vilorc whiskey and (error) (data corrupted) whiched ended with several tecpreists being comatose.


End file.
